


Roses and Lilies

by EvilFuzzy9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Harems, Hypnotism, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilFuzzy9/pseuds/EvilFuzzy9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinobi are tools. Weapons. Sasuke just happens to be the chain between two sickles, binding them together and dictating their actions. </p>
<p>Yes, these two are the instruments by which he will wreak vengeance on his traitorous brother... but for now, at least, he is content to let them lie with him and warm his bed. </p>
<p>[yaoi, HakuSasuNaru; yuri, InoSakuHina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Lilies

Blood stained flawless skin, painting a snow white backdrop with flecks and smears of tantalizing scarlet. Dark eyes stared into crimson pools with a vacuous intensity, frightfully slavish devotion shining through a fair and delicate visage.

Cheeks were gently curved, features soft and feminine. Like a porcelain doll, this face seemed too perfect to be real. Ruby red lips tilted in a smile, subtly perilous in their temptation and, furtively, the tip of a tongue flicked out to sweep over those lips before retreating once more, vanishing into a closed mouth.

A graceful neck arched and stood in the pale light, a slight adam's apple bobbing with the motion of a silent gulp. Dark eyes watched him expectantly, a silent gaze assessing him with all the patient reverence of a dog awaiting its master's praise.

Zabuza Momochi, the touted Demon and master of silent killing, lay lifeless upon the bridge. His blood seeped onto concrete, its color seeming dark through a veil of mist. Puncture wounds no bigger than the eye of a needle were visible on his neck, his brow, his temple. His eyes were open, still, staring without sight, frozen at the moment of death in a look of shock and betrayal.

Haku stood above his mentor, his late master, deceptively soft and delicate hands sticky with scarlet fluid. Blood flecked his cheek at one spot, a few pinpricks of crimson spattered upon his fair, alabaster skin. He was smiling serenely, unconcernedly letting a senbon drop to the ground.

Sasuke met the other boy's eyes with a shiver that had nothing to do with the chill which hung in the air, an icy damp seeping through clothes and flesh with uncanny ease. He stared at Haku, breathless in a way that had nothing to do with the intensity of their battle only moments before.

His sharingan drank in every inch of the scene before him, committing every slightest detail to memory.

The young man, no older than eighteen, surely, no more than one or two years his senior, bowed his head low in a single fluid motion. Graceful as a swan, as fair and perilous also. "Does this please you, master?" he inquired demurely, adopting a soft and subservient tone so at odds with the tempered ice he'd used when fighting.

Haku looked up at Sasuke, smiling. Phantasmal tomoe orbited dark, soulful pupils.

Sakura watched in a state of silent shock. Naruto was staring dumbly, as well. Even Kakashi appeared visibly surprised.

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn under these wondering gazes, and he looked away from Haku.

He stared at Zabuza's fallen corpse.

How...

What... _was_ this?

Did he do this?

Haku stepped forward and clasped one of Sasuke's hands. He stroked one of the shallow cuts, the multitudinous nicks and scratches that littered his body.

"Master?" the boy asked him, his voice warm and gently imploring. "Are you upset?"

Master.

_Him._

Sasuke Uchiha.

He felt a dry itch in his eyes, a tingling burn. It was a strain, a precarious tension that felt like it could give at any moment, like he was suddenly flexing some long disused muscle. The realization came to him slowly, like syrup dripping from a tap.

He did this, didn't he...?

He, Sasuke... with his kekkei genkai. His doujutsu _._

His _sharingan_.

"N-No," Sasuke said. "I'm not... no. It's okay. Thank you."

He forced himself to meet Haku's eyes, feeling confused, tired, sore all over. Tentatively was understanding coming to him, gingerly unfolding in a weary, dizzy mind. He stared into Haku's warm pools, seeing a reflection of his own eyes, gleaming crimson and ringed with an odd number of tomoe.

Sasuke swallowed. He felt Haku squeeze his hand.

He realized, slowly, what had happened.

What he had done.

* * *

_Panic. Fear. Frustration._

_He struggled to keep up, to match even fractionally his foe's blinding pace. He watched his teammate's shadow clones dissipate, burst in near unison by a lightning quick series of attacks._

_Splash._

_A puddle was disturbed for an instant. He saw the droplets in the air, saw them scatter with the passage of a form too swift to be marked._

_Again. Naruto resumed his assault on the mirrors. Again, his clones were burst._

_Sasuke strained himself, pushing his eyes to track the destruction of the clones. He tried to anticipate the sequence, to find some pattern in the opponent's nigh instantaneous movements. He was starting to see it... he could feel his potential unfurling._

_Something stirred in his head, a pressure behind his eyes. Flickering like flame, a candle struggling to ignite. Guttering, sputtering, he felt it._

_He saw it._

_**He could see it.** _

_Sasuke felt his eyes change. For a moment, time stood still, or seemed to, and he saw the masked boy stopped in midair, mid-bound, halfway from sending a barrage of needles at them, at_ him _._

_He gazed into the slits of that mask, peering through for some sign of eyes. Some glint or glimmer, anything he could read..._

_Their eyes met._

_He knew it instantly, could make out the subtlest twinkle through those dark and narrow slits._

_Time resumed. The masked boy hit the ground and stumbled, seizing up in... confusion?_

_Naruto saw him, and seized the opportunity. He pounced and struck a heavy blow to their opponent's face, shattering the porcelain vizard._

_Then the blond stopped when he saw the face beneath the mask._

_Sasuke struggled to begrudge him this hesitation._

_It was a beautiful face, no mistake. He doubted he would have been able to continue the assault, either, were he in Naruto's place. It was incongruously stunning._

_Again, he met those eyes, staring in wonder, disbelief, confusion, so many different mingled and tumbled emotions. This face reminded him in some way of his mother's. It had the same kindliness to it, the same feminine curve, the same hue and proportion, perhaps some distantly shared ancestral bone structure in the shaping of the cheeks and brow._

_He stared into those eyes, thinking with longing and regret and something else he struggled to place, his sharingan burning in its sockets. He stared into those eyes, thinking of his mother, and felt a pang of something he chose not to place._

_His sharingan bored into Haku._

_Haku._

_That was his name._

His _name._

_Sasuke realized this, hearing Naruto's exclamation, and he wondered to himself, feeling a twinge of... something..._

_Why was this boy so much more beautiful than any girl he knew?_

* * *

Sasuke stared at Haku, frozen in place, remembering without comprehension, scarcely able to realize, to accept what he seemed to have done. He stumbled, exhaustion catching up to him, and fell to his knees.

Haku knelt before him and cradled his head in his lap, catching him before he could hurt himself. It was warm, comfortable.

Again, Sasuke felt reminded of his mother.

Then Gato and his men made their presence known. The businessman crowed over Zabuza's death and jeered at Haku, sneering as well at the tired Leaf ninja. He ordered his henchmen to attack and finish off the survivors.

Sasuke tried to rise, hearing this, but he did not have the strength. He was drained from the fight, and his use of the sharingan.

Helplessly, gritting his teeth in frustration, he called out to Naruto, to his teammates.

"Stay there," the blond told him in a growl, cracking his knuckles. "These guys... they're the ones responsible for the state of this country. Choking it, crushing it, exploiting its people and taking away their heroes... their hope... I won't let them get away with this!"

Sasuke saw something boiling in the other boy, something hot and angry and dangerous.

Watching Naruto from behind, the blond seeming to catch alight with force of his righteous anger, blazing with a nearly tangible resolve to visit justice upon these remorseless villains... Sasuke felt both envy and something else, something strange, something almost like—

He lost consciousness.

* * *

A soft touch brought him back to the world of the living.

Sasuke stirred, and looked up into three pairs of eyes. Green, blue, and brown. A full trifecta.

Naruto looked annoyed, but it was in an oddly showy manner, even for the blond. Like he was making a conscious effort to try and _seem_ like he was not at all concerned over Sasuke's condition. His eyes betrayed the truth, though.

But Sasuke was prevented from further analyzing the look on the blond's face by a tight hug, a pair of slim arms throwing themselves around him. Pink filled his vision, and he felt tears seep into his shirt. He winced at how hard Sakura was embracing him, and looked sidelong at the third face.

Haku was smiling demurely with hands clasped in his lap, the spitting image of patient tolerance. There was a touch of irritation in those eyes, however, as he watched Sakura hug Sasuke, and something else.

"Looks like you took quite a beating... eh, Sasuke?"

The voice of their instructor reached him, and Sasuke saw Kakashi kneeling a few feet away. A forest green flak vest was scored by a diagonal slash across the front, stained a dark color with dried and flaking blood.

"You don't look any better," he grunted in response. Weakly, he tried to push Sakura off, feeling only vexation at this show of concern, and a bit of pain from how tightly she was squeezing him.

Kakashi shrugged and waved at Sakura. "I think he might faint again if you keep holding him that tight," he said wryly. Like he was amused.

Sakura loosened her grip with a sheepish apology, though she didn't let go. Rather she looked Sasuke in the eye and smiled at him.

"I'm glad to see you're okay," she said. Her body was very close to his, and Sasuke soon became aware of a couple somethings soft and small pressing against his arm. Sakura may have been petite for a sixteen year old girl, but it seemed she was not wholly bereft of certain attributes. They were small, perhaps, but undeniably _there_ nonetheless.

Sasuke brushed her off with a muttered dismissal, however, feeling only annoyance at her clingy behavior. He met her eyes with a scowl, and for a moment he felt a faint strain in his forehead, a slight pressure somewhere around his sinuses.

Peevishly, he recalled her words to him the day they'd first been told they would be a team, how she had scorned Naruto and derided her parents.

Annoyance. Disgust. For an instant, he felt nothing but disdain for the girl.

She didn't know any better, of course, but he couldn't help being irritated by her behavior. Her ignorance. Her constant flirting and advances.

_Leave me alone_. _You're a nuisance. I'm not interested. You'd have better chances with another girl than you do with me. STOP BOTHERING ME!_

The vehemence of his own thoughts surprised him, for a second. Whence had these emotions come? They were so intense, so absolute and all consuming, that for a moment nothing but these thoughts, his annoyance with Sakura, his disdain for her childish crush, his wish for her to grow up and stop bothering him, could take root inside his head.

Sasuke's sharingan smouldered in its sockets, two comma in either eye. Floodgates had opened, if only a crack, and the frigidity of his silent glare by itself would have communicated everything going through his head.

He felt a twisting in his gut, a tug on his chakra. The pressure in his eyes built and Sakura briefly stared, unable to tear herself away from his dark glower, before coloring and looking down at her knees.

Quietly, she backed off.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun..."

The pressure faded, and the emotions drained away, almost as though banished by those words. Sasuke's hackles lowered, and his glare softened. He felt a rare moment of guilt, not least of which because of the black look Naruto shot him.

His sharingan deactivated. Sasuke felt a new, lesser wave of exhaustion wash over him, and he slumped a little.

"No, it's... it's okay," he mumbled, looking at Sakura. "You were hurting me a little, that's all."

She met his eyes. There was something different in her glance now, something missing. It irked him less, felt less hungry, less adoring. Her eyes didn't seem nearly so starry now, when they alighted on him.

Sasuke was happy for this. It felt like he had finally tumbled from that pedestal he'd occupied in her mind. Like her infatuation had been jarred out of place, the girl no longer able to ignore the difference between her idealized image of Sasuke and the real him.

And there was something else, too...

She smiled.

"Next time I'll be sure to ask for your permission, then."

Something about the way she said this made it sound like she had no great interest in a next time. This was a relief for Sasuke, and he hoped it would last.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, watching this all with a shrewd eye.

For the first time, Sasuke noticed a number of Wave citizens bustling around them, repairing damages to the bridge and gathering the bodies of fallen mercenaries. A crowd of grim-faced men and woman encircled a beaten and cowering Gato, and one particularly burly old man was tying formidable cinderblocks to the corrupt businessman's arms and legs. Gato was whimpering and begging for his life.

Sasuke looked away as the crowd began dragging the man to the edge. He felt uncomfortable watching them, reminded of the bitter vengeance he himself sought, and how far away he was still from achieving his goal. At least, that was why he assumed it made him feel uncomfortable.

Some small part of him, though, briefly wondered if this kind of thing could really be called justice. It seemed so ugly and savage, how the faces of these weak and oppressed people twisted in hate and anger with the man responsible for so much of their suffering at their mercy. Would he look like that when he finally defeated his brother?

Sasuke wondered...

Then he shook himself, discarding these thoughts. Looking elsewhere to distract himself, he belatedly recognized Zabuza Momochi's arm sticking out from a pile of corpses.

Reminded of Haku, he looked askance at the boy.

A smile was what he got in return.

"Do you want something, master?" Haku met Sasuke's eyes with a look of utter subservience, and something else. There was an aspect to those eyes akin to the way his fangirls usually looked at him, but different. Not in its nature, perhaps, but in what Sasuke felt noticing it.

In spite of himself, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and all thoughts of Zabuza were banished from his mind. He forgot all about how Haku had killed his own former master at a single glance from his sharingan.

For a moment, it did not matter to Sasuke that he had seemingly inadvertently hypnotized Haku, that all of this was assuredly just an effect of his doujutsu.

Free will was just an illusion anyways, right?

* * *

Once they had all rested and recuperated from the battle on the bridge, Team Seven took off for home. The journey only took them a couple short days.

Haku went with them. The young man refused to be parted from Sasuke, and insisted that he go with them to Konoha, saying that Sasuke was his master now. Sakura seemed mildly perplexed by this, and Naruto glowered jealously, but the choice was ultimately left up to Kakashi.

"Whatever the reason, it looks like Haku here has made up his mind to stay with you. It might cause complications further down the line, but if you're willing to accept responsibility..."

Sasuke replied, dismissively, that he was. Kakashi nodded, and the matter was settled.

Thus, Haku dutifully followed them back to Konoha, staying at Sasuke's side the entire way. And it was relatedly decided, once they got back to the Leaf and concluded their mission report to the Sandaime, that Haku would stay with Sasuke.

They signed a handful of papers presented to them by the Hokage. Haku consented, with a nod from his master, to answering a short series of questions to convince the local authorities that his reasons for wanting to come to the village were wholly benign. After a while, Haku was eventually given a handful of pamphlets to study.

Kakashi said nothing to Sasuke about Haku's seemingly irrational attachment to him, or about Sakura's similar ninety degree turn in regards to him. Clearly the man knew or guessed that these things were almost certainly due to some kind of subtle hypnotic genjutsu (a power for which the sharingan was reasonably famed) but he had not brought it up once during for the entirety of their journey home.

Naruto was a little more standoffish than usual, and he seemed to be unhappy about Haku and Sasuke's living arrangements. His testy mood may have also had something to do with the fact that, while Sakura no longer behaved infatuated with Sasuke, she still continued to brush him off... except for when she asked to see his sexy jutsu up close, that is.

Sasuke was mildly bemused to remember the way she had examined the blonde's henge, poking and prodding in ways that caused very girlish squeals to erupt from Naruto. Sakura was quite thorough in her examination of the jutsu, and curiously also most approving. If he hadn't known any better, Sasuke would have thought she'd outright _enjoyed_ it.

Whatever the case, Team Seven had officially completed their first ever C-rank/A-rank mission, and Sasuke Uchiha was to be getting a new housemate.

As Haku had never been an official shinobi, and had no other guardians or willful claimants to his life, he could be made a citizen of Konoha fairly simply. All he had to do was take a test and pay a small, obligatory fee to have an ID made and the files notarized. Sasuke covered the charges personally.

Quarter of an hour later, Haku had taken his test, passed, and gotten an ID printed out with his photo. Since he had no official surname, the boy requested to take on the family name of his sponsor – his _master_.

"Think of it like taking me as your bride," Haku had said to convince Sasuke, who was understandably a touch hesitant, at first, to grant the use of his clan's name to a foreigner.

This reasoning and description were quite compelling, though, and Sasuke found it hard to say no to that guilelessly smiling face. If nothing else, he had to take responsibility. It was his sharingan that had done this. Somehow he had hypnotized Haku at a glance, and rendered the older boy utterly enthralled to him.

Sasuke decided he would need to do some research once he got home. If his sharingan could do things like that... well, it would be an even greater asset than he could ever have thought.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning, after a long night of study, to a curiously pleasant sensation in his privates. His dick was stiff and... well, _feeling good_ , aching pleasantly, tense and throbbing.

This in itself was not unusual, mind. Sasuke understood that morning wood was a natural phenomenon, no matter how inconvenient, and it was perfectly normal for a boy his age to wake up with an erection.

He was fairly certain, however, that it was NOT normal to wake up feeling like something warm, soft, and moist was curling around his tip, that a tight seal had been formed over his shaft, or that a hot and humid breath was blowing over his manhood. Nor, he was equally certain, should he have woken to such obscene sounding noises.

_Slurp, slurp, slurp._

_Smack, smack._

Sasuke groaned and shivered. His eyes fluttered open, his body trembling with jolts of pleasure, and he perceived a weight on his futon. Trying to sit up seemed impossible. He felt boneless, paralyzed by inexplicably numbing delights.

Blinking, moaning, he looked down.

He gaped.

Haku was kneeling beside his futon, bent nearly double, moaning quietly to himself as he moved his head up and down, bobbing his mouth slowly and savorously over Sasuke's morning wood. The long-haired youth was shirtless and wearing only tight, spandex shorts. His hips swayed side to side, wriggling happily, and Sasuke bit his lip to keep from exclaiming at the sight.

He wasn't sure what to think. He could see the bulge in the crotch of Haku's shorts, could practically make out every vein and crease of skin on the other boy's cock, the garment was so tight. Black spandex clung tightly, sensuously to the curve of a firm, toned rear. It bobbed and wiggled in the air.

Sasuke stared at Haku's bare chest, the nipples which seemed more obscene, more tantalizing to him on that flat, male bosom than any glimpse he'd ever caught of the most voluptuous underwear model on any magazine cover. His mouth felt dry as his eyes traced the ripple of Haku's skin over a leanly muscled form, so soft and lithe and borderline feminine, yet with an unmistakably _male_ nature underlying it all.

It felt too good to be real. Sasuke's mind refused to function, reduced to mush under Haku's eager ministrations. What was going on? Was this a product of Haku's hypnosis? Had _he_ commanded the other boy to do this?

Had he _**wanted**_ Haku like this?

Somewhere deep inside his psyche, watching as that face which so faintly reminded him of his mother worked soft and rosy lips back and forth over his stiff, pulsing cock, Sasuke concluded that he had. He did.

He wanted this, every last bit of it.

He still wanted it.

Without thinking, his hand rested itself atop Haku's head. He threaded fingers through his hair, stroking and caressing Haku's head. The long black locks were soft and luxurious to the touch, maintained faithfully if modestly.

His fingers curled, nails digging gingerly into Haku's scalp. Silently, arching his back and bucking his hips, feeling something approaching, Sasuke entreated the other boy to go faster, harder, more, more, _more!_

His eyes were wide, his face red, a bit of drool trickling from the corner of his mouth. He was numb with bliss, shot through with waves of roiling pleasure. A fire swelled higher and higher, pressure growing tighter and tighter within his loins.

Haku moved his head faster, giving head harder, a sensuous tongue dancing vigorously over Sasuke's hardness. His lips smacked Sasuke's shaft, his mouth engulfing Sasuke's length. He sucked Sasuke's cock, moaning, vibrating his mouth around the rock hard rod.

Sasuke dug his fingernails into Haku's skin, gripping so hard he likely tore out a hair or two, but the other boy voiced no displeasure, moaning happily and bucking his hips. His ass wagged in the air, firm round buttocks clearly defined by the tight spandex shorts. His manhood throbbed beneath the latex.

Like a bolt of lightning from a clear sky, it came.

Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut, and he saw naught but stars. His vision flashed and danced and spun before him. The world swirled in a myriad of sensations, ecstasy engulfing his consciousness.

It shot from his tip, filling Haku's mouth. He came.

Haku gulped it down audibly, lewdly moaning.

Sasuke slumped down onto the futon, blissfully numb. His eyes fluttered open. His limbs danced with pins and needles, too weak to move, but feeling so good that he couldn't care less. He looked at Haku, and saw the boy smiling up and him and rubbing his erection through the fabric of his shorts.

"Good morning, master," Haku said.

Sasuke felt himself smile. He didn't care how or why this had happened, unless knowing the cause could let him recreate these circumstances. All that mattered was what he could see in front of him, what he could feel in his flaccid manhood, and in the wondrous buzz racing through his system.

It was utterly sublime. He was in heaven.

"Hello, Haku," Sasuke said. "You look good today."

He watched the young man continue to rub himself off through his shorts, and despite the softness of his dick, he knew immediately that this sight aroused him. If he hadn't just come, he would be hard as rock from watching Haku stroke the length of his phallus through that obscenely formfitting spandex.

As it was, he still felt a shiver go up his spine. Unwittingly, unconsciously, Sasuke dropped his hand from the top of Haku's head, brushing down his back, trailing fingers of the ridge of his spine, before finally bringing it to rest atop that perky, spandex-clad rump. He squeezed curiously and began to thoroughly if clumsily knead the mound, fascinated by the dual firmness and pliability of Haku's buttocks.

"Ahhn...! Master!" Haku squealed, blushing and mewling. With a shudder he rubbed himself harder through the shorts, spandex sliding obscenely over a pulsing shaft. "Ngghh!"

Sasuke inched closer to Haku. His limbs felt weak and leaden, still, but he brought his other hand up and caressed the older boy's chest. He felt the soft, smooth skin, the fire smouldering within that normally cool body. Gingerly, he brushed a nipple, causing Haku to shiver.

He fell backwards onto the floor beside the futon, and Sasuke followed, crawling on top of him. He straddled Haku's prone form, still grabbing the ice-user's ass, and smiled with a warmth he had almost forgotten himself capable of showing.

"Is this how it is, then...?" Sasuke murmured half to himself, looking into Haku's watery brown eyes, seeing the bright flush of those pale cheeks. He brought his free hand down, moving it from Haku's chest, dancing over his abdomen, to slip down the front of his shorts. "The reason you seemed so pretty to me... is it that I like guys, instead?"

Haku blushed, whimpering happily beneath Sasuke.

"You think I'm... pretty, master?"

" _Breathtaking_."

Sasuke bowed his head and kissed Haku. It was chaste and a touch clumsy, initially bumping their noses together, but a hunger and a passion was unmistakable beneath the surface, a torrid undercurrent that threatened to sweep away all dignity and restraint in the face of these new and wonderful feelings.

He ran his fingers over Haku's naked shaft, feeling the erection throb in his hand. The shorts were tightly straining against his manual intrusion, and his palm was pressed hard against Haku's manhood. Continuing to fondle and massage Haku's buttocks, Sasuke stroked and squeezed his cock.

The sounds Haku made in response excited him so much, and filled him with such a thrill of delight. Moans and squeals and the lustiest gasps, he mewled and whimpered and begged him not to stop. Sasuke was fascinated, enraptured by Haku's body. He probably couldn't have stopped if he'd wanted to.

Up and down, his hand went over Haku's cock. He stroked and kneaded it, feeling out every inch. He explored it thoroughly, enticed by his moans. Their bodies pressed together. He leaned in and kissed Haku again, this time landing directly on his first try. He felt Haku's mouth open, and a tongue brushed over his lips.

He greeted this with a shiver and a groan, gripping Haku's dick tightly. The other boy's tongue journeyed deeply into his mouth. They moaned together, arching their backs and shuddering. Kissing passionately, they did not break apart for several seconds.

And when they finally did, Haku was nearing his limit.

"S-Sasuke! Ahhhn...!" he groaned, shivering and furiously blushing.

Sasuke pressed a finger to Haku's lips.

"Hush," he whispered. "Don't say a word."

Haku came in his shorts, but Sasuke caught most of it with his hand. Curiously, looking down at the somewhat watery, somewhat viscous, somewhat white, and somewhat transparent liquid, he took a lick.

"Salty," he said, arching an eyebrow. "A little bitter. But not unpleasantly so."

Smiling, he kissed Haku again.

They moaned together.

* * *

It had, in hindsight, been remarkably easy to slip the drug into Ino's tea. The blonde had come to the shop expecting a surrender from her former rival, and for all her pride Ms. Yamanaka had carelessly let her guard drop when she heard the words from Sakura's mouth.

_"I'm not interested in Sasuke anymore."_

The truth of this statement was undeniable, and Ino had been able to see that much with relative ease. What she did not see, however, was the reason behind it. She asked, of course, but Sakura had simply given some halfhearted equivocation in response, taking several seconds to say nothing at all in a way that sounded like she'd just spilled her heart out.

It was easy to lie as long as she kept her mind on the endgame. As long as she looked at Ino and watched her drink, furtively stealing glances at the blonde's trim waist and modestly generous bust, that slender yet curvy form crammed so suggestively into her purple top and skirt.

All Sakura had to do was offer Ino the tea and spin a meaningless story about falling out of love with Sasuke. Ino listened intently with glee, no doubt thinking she now had her shot at the Uchiha, doubtlessly completely unaware of the insidiously subtle drug she was ingesting.

Sakura had acquired it with a little difficulty. The concoction was simple enough and easy to make, but it wasn't favored by ninja or kept in stock by Konoha apothecaries because it was neither lethal nor incapacitating, nor possessed of any worthwhile medicinal applications. It wasn't numbing, and it didn't slow reflexes or hamper chakra control.

Really, all it did was make the target horny and remove their inhibitions, make them highly suggestible and obedient. And while there was certainly an underground market for that sort of thing, it was hardly a simple matter for a young woman to get her hands on it.

She'd ultimately been able to find the recipe in a dusty old manuscript at the library, an obsolete book of pre-Konoha pharmaceuticals, but that had taken her many days of searching. The ingredients were things that could be found readily enough in the forests around the village, though, and the directions were simple enough for a girl of her intelligence. So she'd ultimately made some on her own.

And Ino drank it all down so quickly!

Sakura knew the girl well from their childhood friendship. She knew things about Ino that very few others did. She knew what Ino liked, her favorite foods, her favorite colors, her hobbies and dreams and interests.

Even after these past few years of estrangement, Sakura knew exactly what kind of tea Ino liked best, and how to offer it to the blonde in just such a way that would appeal to her pride and get her to accept the beverage as though Sakura ordering it for her had been her idea from the start.

The blonde had been one of the best-scoring students out of their year, cumulatively speaking, the most promising kunoichi in their class, yet it was so _easy_ to manipulate her.

In hindsight, Sakura supposed she might have been able to achieve this even without drugging the tea. Knowing Ino's psychology as well as she did, she probably could have talked the girl into doing this without any chemical aid.

But it was good to be thorough, and as Sakura looked down at her friend-turned-rival-turned-love-slave's naked body, she knew that she wanted to be perfectly thorough in _everything_ she did to this girl.

"Sakura... uwaah..." Ino whined, blushing and lying on her back, atop her friend's bed. "I feel, I feel so...!"

"You're hot, aren't you?" said Sakura slyly, caressing the other girl's cheek. Emerald eyes twinkled.

"Yes, that's it," Ino sighed, squirming and mewling confusedly. "My body is burning up... ugh, it hurts so much, and yet... it feels good, somehow, like..."

"I love you, Ino."

Sakura said this plainly, using a frank and matter-of-fact tone. She stroked a gossamer handful of nearly platinum bangs, smiling and straddling her friend. Her rival.

Her lover, now. Her slave.

The blonde blushed deep crimson, brought up short by Sakura's words. She looked into molten emerald pools of glimmering liquid cunning and melted, turning to a puddle of bliss at her master's touch.

Her master. Her mistress.

Her friend.

"I... I love you too, Sakura..." Ino said, stammering only slightly.

Sakura kissed her roughly, possessively.

She thrust her tongue into the blonde's mouth and grabbed one of her breasts. Lustily plunging past Ino's lips, she squeezed and kneaded a generously plump and juicy mound of flesh. A nipple poked her palm, stiff and erect. Ino's tongue met hers graciously, curling and embracing her lingual member.

Their bodies ground together. Ino squirmed on the bed, prettily piteous and wonderfully lewd. Sakura could feel the nectar seeping from the blonde's swollen nether lips, the heat rolling off a starved and aching cunt. Her hips rolled and slid, her legs pinning Ino down. Her knees dug into her friend's thighs.

Her tongue delved the depths of Ino's mouth. Members danced betwixt their tightly joined lips, sinuous and soft, moist and warm and savory. They moaned, Ino weakly and desperately, writhing and wordlessly begging for relief, Sakura deeply and lowly, masterful and aggressive. Salaciously both their forms melded in the heat of building passion.

With a smile, Sakura groped Ino's breasts. Milky, sumptuous globes squished in her hands, her fingers pressing furrows into yielding flesh. The blonde's lovely mounds dimpled and deformed with the motion of Sakura's hands, compressing and bouncing and swaying side to side. Shivers raced through her body at every touch, and her skin leapt with burning sparks.

Their lips broke apart, Sakura sighing happily, growling with pleasure as she looked down at Ino's body. She drank in the blushing, rosy skin slick with droplets of glistening sweat, devoured the tasteful curves and shapely limbs, long and slender, athletic.

"You're a cute little piggy," she cooed, sitting up. "Do you like this, Ino? Do you enjoy being with me like this?"

With a cocky smile she cupped her own smaller breasts, firm and perky mounds, squeezing them together and posing obscenely atop the blonde. She leered at Ino and ground their pelvises together, rubbing their pussies as close as could be managed in this position.

Ino looked up at Sakura, her face erubescent. A faintest line of spittle dripped down her chin, her lips parted halfway open, and she gazed into her friend's eyes, raking down over a slim, petite form. She lingered especially on Sakura's makeshift cleavage,

" _Yes_ ," she said breathlessly, her chest heaving, breasts so temptingly rising and falling with her ribcage. "I... I love it. Sakura... mistress, mmm! I love it!"

"Mistress, huh? Do you want to be my slave, Ino-chan?" Sakura purred, her voice like honey. She stroked her friend's chin. "Do you want to service me and make yourself available for my pleasure at all hours? To be my personal little slut, for my use and no one else's?"

"Y-Yes!" Ino gasped. "I do. I love you, mistress...!"

Her eyes were glassy and hollow-seeming normally, but right now there was a faintest twinkle of hungry clarity in the blonde's gaze. Naked desire burned, fed by the drug but not created _ex nihilo_. Something had to have been there to begin with, some level of attraction or lust, for the effects to be so heavily apparent in so short a time.

Sakura smiled, pleased. She raised herself up and reclined at the end of the bed, spreading her legs.

"I love you too, Ino," she said. "Now come, show me just how earnest you are..."

"Yes, of course... mistress."

Ino crawled up to Sakura, blushing beautifully, and she bowed her head. Breasts dangled lasciviously from her torso, plump and perky globes of flesh. Her bum rose up in the air, firm and tight, and she wagged it happily side to side.

Pink, soft, warm. Ino's tongue flicked out. She tasted her mistress's labia, making Sakura shiver with pleasure. A moan escaped the pinkette, and she grabbed her breasts again, kneading them. She pinched her nipples and hissed in glee.

Ino pressed her tongue in. She parted Sakura's nether lips and kissed her pussy, thrusting her tongue as deep as it would reach. Her member swirled through moist folds and licked the sensitive walls of Sakura's pussy. The blonde's upper lip brushed Sakura's clit.

"Good girl, Ino... yes, what a very good girl indeed," Sakura cooed, her face red, rivulets of perspiration glinting and trailing down over her lithe and limber arms, her chest and abdomen, her back and buttocks, her thighs and legs. "OH! Right there... Yeah, that's the ticket... Mmmm!"

She moaned, twisting her own nipples and squirming.

Ino blushed at Sakura's lewd praise of her cunnilingus, and she redoubled her efforts. Her own pussy burned and dripped with moisture, and her spine quivered with delightful jolts of pleasure. Her breasts mashed into the bed, nipples dragging through sheets that were soon to be made terribly, wonderfully filthy.

Her lips smacked against Sakura's. She kissed her mistress's pussy, mewling and obediently eating the other girl out. She felt Sakura's juices pouring over her lips, tasted it with her tongue, an indescribably shameful flavor that so aroused her. Ino lapped it up eagerly, moving her mouth and rubbing her tongue against Sakura's clitoris.

Their bodies were hot and ruddy, flush with sweat. Ino ate out her mistress, tenderly nibbling on her clit, thrusting her tongue vigorously through Sakura's aching cunt. If a G-spot existed in there, she could not have missed it.

"INO! INO...!" Sakura screamed, seizing up. Shuddering, she thrashed and threw her head side to side. Her hips bucked, ass slapping the mattress, thighs crashing together and squeezing Ino's head, pinning the blonde face-first to her pussy. "I... I'M...!"

Sakura came. Her pussy clenched and gushed.

Ino drank it all up, every last drop.

* * *

Sasuke smiled, laying a hand on the tight, perky rear of his new lover. Spandex shorts clung to a shapely ass, and he kneaded his fingers over the fabric, squeezing a nicely rounded buttock. He kissed his lover, their tongues doing battle.

An erection rubbed his thigh. He felt a tent forming as the kiss heated up. He let go of that buttock and pulled his hand back for moment, only to bring it down once more with a loud SMACK!

Playfully spanking a fine ass

He broke off from the kiss, feeling his own manhood stiffen. He looked into those eyes, gorgeous and bright, so filled with adoration and desire. Twin, gleaming sapphires.

"Is that a kunai in your pocket, Naruto, or are you just happy to see me?" he asked jokingly.

"There aren't any pockets on these," Naruto said by way of response, smirking in good humor.

Sasuke moved his hand over Naruto's behind, sliding it around the blond's hips, and bringing it down to squeeze the bulge in his shorts. He ground against Naruto's pelvis, pressing his own tented shorts tightly against the blond's inner thigh.

"So there aren't," he mused with a chuckle.

Naruto smiled and licked his lips.

"I'm horny," he said bluntly. "Fuck me."

The blond reached down and undid the front of Sasuke's shorts, yanking them off without ceremony or prelude. His eyes gleamed with excitement, and he growled huskily. Not hesitating for a moment, he grabbed Sasuke's throbbing cock and gave it a squeeze.

Kneading the fleshy head, he made Sasuke hiss. He rubbed up and down the shaft, massaging and caressing the stiffening phallus. With careful zeal he worked Sasuke's manhood up to full mast, getting it to its full length and hardness.

Smiling, Naruto stepped back and cast his eyes over Sasuke's form, taking a moment to appreciate the fruits of his loving labor. His grin stretched from ear to ear, his gaze hungry and eager.

His eyes were a bright, pure blue. Phantasmal tomoe could faintly be seen, for a moment, to orbit the pupils.

Naruto turned around and posed suggestively, bending over and sticking out his rump, letting Sasuke see exactly how well the spandex traced the cleft of his gluteal cleavage, the rise and fall of his perfectly shaped cheeks.

Grinning cockily, Naruto tugged his shorts down and bared his ass.

* * *

_It had been an idea of Sasuke's for a while, ever since they first came back from the Land of Waves. His experiences with Haku, his newfound lover and self-proclaimed servant, had awakened the Uchiha to a side of himself that he'd been reluctant to acknowledge before._

_And in realization of his orientation, his sexual desires and what aroused him, he became aware of an attraction to one of his teammates. It was something he had repressed heretofore, something he had subconsciously buried deep within the darkest corners of his mind. Once he would have been appalled to realize it, and too proud to admit it even to himself._

_But after a week of living with Haku, after so many blissful encounters with the effeminate young man, Sasuke could no longer deny it, and felt no more shame in thinking it._

_He was hot for Naruto. Was that so strange?_

_The blond was vivacious and willful, so fiery and full of life. When Sasuke was around him, he felt warmed and emboldened. No one else was able to crack through his stoic exterior with such ease. Nobody could make him as angry, or as happy, as Naruto Uzumaki could._

_It didn't hurt that he had a very nice tush, either._

_Sasuke was attracted to Naruto. Maybe he even loved him. But it was not a tender love, no saccharine courtly mush – it was hot and torrid, a tumultuous lust that consumed him whenever he looked into those eyes._

_He wanted Naruto. He_ needed _him. And did he not have the perfect tool at his disposal to make the blond his?_

_**Sharingan.** _

_He had studied the old scrolls of his family, and spent many hours honing his control of the Uchiha's visual prowess. His doujutsu advanced quickly, growing stronger as he thought of Naruto, of Haku._

_It drew its strength from emotion. Not only loss and pain._

_Sasuke had read the oldest scrolls of his family, and learned the true nature of his clan's power._

_Love._

_Uchiha felt love more powerfully, more passionately, more hotly and intensely than any other people on this earth: it consumed them utterly, and changed them completely. When an Uchiha fell in love, it was like they became a completely different person._

_When they lost someone they loved, the grief could push their sharingan to evolve. The more deeply they felt, the more powerful their doujutsu would grow._

_But what if not only loss had this effect? Was it inconceivable that the fermentation of a possessive, obsessive desire that was repeatedly and at length denied and repressed, rebuffed and refused at every turn, could produce similar effects?_

_Certainly, grief was powerful. It could consume a person utterly and completely in a way that few other things could._

_But so did love._

_So did_ lust _._

_And Sasuke felt an ironclad conviction in this. Half his life, at least, he had spent in mourning of a loss he could still barely grasp, such was its enormity. Grief, bitter and cold, had been his only bedfellow and sole companion for many long, miserable years._

_But it was not this sorrow that awoke his potential. It was not brooding on the past, on the loss of his family and everyone he had ever loved, that had unleashed his true power._

_It was love. Lust. Desire._

_The passion within him had kindled to a roaring blaze. It was the_ uchiwa _which fanned the spark in his eyes, feeding his sharingan's flames until they towered above heaven itself. Obsession fed upon obsession, a ravenous ouroboros._

_He lusted after Naruto. Sasuke's trysts with Haku had awakened him to the truth of this statement._

_And as he gazed at his reflection, seeing six-pointed ebon stars in a sky aflame, Sasuke felt sure that the reason he awoke this power was for the sake of realizing his forbidden desires. His sharingan had surely awakened to enable the fulfillment and satiation of his smouldering lust._

_It was ever so easy to hypnotize the blond. Naruto had never shied away from meeting Sasuke's eyes, challenging his rival with heated glares, fueling the dark longings within the Uchiha's gut._

_Naruto became his with a single glance, but unlike Haku, the genjutsu Sasuke laid upon his teammate was so deeply anchored and subtly woven that none would notice a difference. The blond's character did not fundamentally change, nor did his outward relationship with Sasuke become too blatantly romantic._

_Sasuke took great cares to perfect his mastery of the sharingan's compulsion before ensnaring Naruto. He made certain that the outward change was subtle enough that it would seem to outside observers as if Naruto's bluster and bravado had simply always been a screen for his attraction to Sasuke._

_Naruto was his at a glance, and no one was any the wiser._

* * *

Haku watched as his master bent over Naruto, sliding a lube-slicked cock rather easily up the blond's tight ass. He smiled demurely and set down a jar of petroleum jelly, clasping slippery hands together and smiling as he watched his master's wonderfully chiseled rear begin to rock back and forth.

He sat down, dressed in a shirt akin to what he'd worn in the Land of Waves, and shorts of the same fashion as Naruto's – although the blond was now in the buff – feeling a pleasantly stiff erection sit up on his lap.

Naruto's face was red, his eyes squeezed shut, as Sasuke thrust into him. The Uchiha's pelvis smacked softly against Naruto's buttocks, the nicely rounded glutes flexing and dimpling. The Uzumaki's cock bobbed in the air, twitching and pulsing visibly with arousal. Haku watched this and licked his lips, patiently waiting for his turn to come.

Master would want to do him after Naruto, Haku was sure. That was how they'd usually done it, ever since master's acquisition of the blond. For now, the two sixteen year old teammates were joined together in a hot and frantic session, Naruto huskily groaning, and Sasuke's deep voice coming out in lusty moans like liquid sex to Haku's ears.

"Oh, fuck," Naruto panted, shivering. "Harder, Sasuke! Damn, it feels so good! Fuck, your cock is awesome!"

"Ah, Naruto... you feel as tight as ever," Sasuke purred, reaching around to tenderly stroke the blond's throbbing phallus. "Mm, yes. So hot!"

"Ah, ah, ah...!"

"Ohhh, yes!"

Sasuke rocked his hips to and fro, slapping his pelvis against Naruto's rear. He was biting his lip and squeezing his eyes tightly shut, panting and breathing in sultry gasps. Naruto shuddered from jolts of pleasure beneath him, bucking his hips in glee, feeling his asshole stretch to accommodate Sasuke's girth.

Like the striking of leather on leather, skin smacked skin in a rhythmic tempo. Sweat trickled in pearlescent beads down flushed and ruddy forms, muscles flexing and rippling beneath their smooth and supple skin. Their voices sounded out together in grunts and gasps and groans of names and pillow talk.

Naruto's anus tensed over Sasuke's cock, a well-trained rectum kneading his rigid shaft. Sasuke rubbed and jerked Naruto's dick, grunting and pleasuring his partner even as he reamed his ass for the umpteenth time.

Hissing through clenched teeth, Sasuke felt his manhood tighten. His body shuddered, his pulse quickening, his back arching.

He came, filling up Naruto's ass.

For a moment Sasuke luxuriated in the buzz, the release. His movements slowed and came to a stop. Smiling contentedly, he languidly stroked a little more up and down Naruto's length. The blond whimpered, whining for release of his own. He hadn't come yet, himself.

Naruto had commendable stamina in that regard. He probably could have made some girl very happy if Sasuke hadn't taken matters into his own hand. But Sasuke was happy with Naruto as it was, and he pulled out of his lover's ass with a lusty grin.

"Roll over," he said. "You're still hard, aren't you?"

"Just a little bit," Naruto said sheepishly, a cute dusting of pink spreading up over his whisker marks. "I can handle it myself, or Haku can take care of it..."

"Nonsense," Sasuke sniffed, getting down on his hands and knees. He gently gripped the base of Naruto's cock. "I enjoy doing this kind of thing, too."

He bowed his head with a wry grin. Naruto's blush deepened, and Sasuke's smile widened.

"If you insist..." the blond mumbled.

"I do," Sasuke said. "Now lie still and let me at it. I don't like being on the receiving end in anal sex, but if it's something like fellatio then I'll do it gladly."

He kissed the head of Naruto's manhood, saying this, and the blond shuddered adorably. Grinning, Sasuke parted his lips and lowered his mouth. He laved his tongue over the delicious, velvety skin of Naruto's cock, happily spit-shining his lover's prick.

Sasuke sucked Naruto's cock.

It was what they both wanted.

* * *

If Ino had been easy to claim, Hinata had broken with just two simple sentences.

_"Naruto is seeing Sasuke. They're gay."_

She fell to pieces when Sakura told her that.

For nearly ten years the Hyuuga heiress had lived in hope of one day mustering the courage to speak with Naruto, having nurtured a deep and abiding love for him over this great length of time. But those hopes were dashed, and the frail dreams crumbled.

Hinata fell into misery at those words. She would have spiraled into despair.

But Sakura caught her, and comforted her with kind words. In being the one to personally deliver the news and smash Hinata's hopes, only to take her out on the town "to cheer her up", she set the board to capture the girl's heart.

With forged IDs and light henge, Sakura got the two of them into a bar. A _lesbian_ bar, not that Hinata was in any state to appreciate this.

But the two sixteen year olds slipped in with fake IDs and slight transformations to make themselves look a bit older, mostly subtle changes that most people wouldn't consciously think about, the myriad little things that separated a teenage girl from a grown woman. Sakura ordered Hinata's drinks personally, paying for them out of her own wallet.

If capturing Ino had been a matter of drugging her to awaken buried desires, capturing Hinata was an exercise in old fashioned charm and seduction. She wooed the girl under the guise of comforting her, giving off signals and setting herself up to the girl as a figure of guidance, refuge, and happiness.

If Ino had been taken in a single night, then Hinata had been taken slowly but steadily, wined and dined over a period of weeks until her feelings for Naruto were forgotten, replaced by equally strong feelings for Sakura.

And those feelings were so strong that she did not resist when Sakura finally made her intentions clear, so deeply rooted that she gladly agreed to the terms of their contract.

If Ino was drugged and enslaved, then Hinata was charmed into freely submitting herself.

"Strip for me," Sakura commanded, seated in repose with a purring, naked Ino laying a head in her lap. They had come to a love nest she had set up using mostly Ino's profits from her missions, a small and cozy apartment with one sole purpose.

Hinata blushed, but she did as her mistress asked. She had signed the contract. She had agreed to becoming Sakura's slave. Something like this was only natural.

Slowly, she peeled off her clothes, hotly blushing. She removed her heavy sweatshirt, exposing the lighter and more revealing fishnet top underneath. She wriggled slowly out of her pants, inexpertly but earnestly swaying her hips in time to an imagined beat.

Sakura smiled at Hinata's cute panties and generous cleavage. Licking her lips, she stroked Ino's hair and leered up and down the Hyuuga's voluptuous body. There was nothing modest about Hinata's curves, despite her quiet demeanor. The girl was explosively buxom.

Ino purred, quietly nuzzling her cheek against Sakura's lap. She purred contentedly in her mistress's warmth, smacking her lips and wriggling her rump. Sakura gave it a playful smack and made the blonde yelp with glee.

"Take it off, Hinata!" she cheered, winking. "Yeah, I love those tits! You look _fine_ , girl!"

Blushing even more fiercely, Hinata stripped her undershirt and bra. She exposed the pale, creamy hills of her bosom, large and puffy nipples. Great torpedos wobbled and jiggled with the slightest movements of the girl's torso. Her breasts were possibly among the biggest Sakura had ever seen, no exaggeration.

"D-Does this please you, mistress?" she asked demurely, bowing her head.

Sakura leered and clapped her hands, applauding Hinata with complete sincerity. She raked her eyes over the Hyuuga's criminally curvaceous body, drinking in every inch of her form. Then, licking her lips after a few more seconds of ogling her new slave, she squeezed Ino's ass and spoke.

"Damn right it does," she said. "Mm, I love this view. Why don't you go and give your new sister a proper welcome, Ino?"

The blonde smiled dreamily and nodded. Standing up, she walked languidly, gracefully over to Hinata, unashamedly putting her own body on display for their mistress. Sultrily swinging her hips, suggestively swaying her ass side to side, Ino walked up to Hinata and bowed her head.

Without preamble, without even pausing to say a word, she bent at the waist, bowing her head and grabbing a handful of Hinata's bosom. The Hyuuga whimpered as Ino seized her tits, digging her fingers greedily into the generously pillowy tissue of her mammaries. Gasping at the roughness of Ino's handling, Hinata arched her back and shivered.

Panties darkened in the crotch, a wet patch quickly spreading through the front of the cute cotton garment, the only thing still adorning Hinata's bodacious frame. Opal eyes went half-lidded, the blush in her face spreading down to her shoulders, her sternum. She was flushed and ruddy, burning up at Ino's touch.

Sakura watched in her seat, smiling imperiously as Ino bowed her head and hungrily took one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth. Noisily, the Yamanaka heiress smacked her lips and suckled at the Hyuuga's teat, kneading those great melons and lewdly sucking the nipple. With a lusty grin, Sakura stood up from her chair, the only member of this group to still be fully dressed, and strode past her two lovely slaves.

"How adorable," she cooed, standing behind Hinata. "Like a mother and her child." She leaned closer, whispering into Hinata's ear. "You _slut_."

Abruptly, she struck the Hyuuga's ass. Vast, doughy buttocks rippled and jiggled in response to the blow, panties riding up a little in Hinata's shapely crack. Hinata yelped and bit her lip, surprised but not displeased, and her panties moistened further. Ino moaned into Hinata's bosom, then hungrily switched to the other nipple.

"M-Mistress...!" Hinata whimpered.

"You're too cute, Hinata. Too sexy." Sakura breathed huskily on Hinata's earlobe, hot and humid air eliciting shivers from the girl. "Do you know how long I've waited to get my hands on this body of yours...?"

Smiling, she pulled her hand back, then brought down a second time. _SMACK!_ She spanked Hinata, making the girl moan and squirm. Digging her fingers in, she kneaded those generous, soft buttocks. Unlike Ino, Hinata's posterior was large and meaty, a lovely deal of cushioning tissue beneath those rosy, dimpled cheeks.

"Ah... uwaaah..." Hinata mewled, blushing and panting. "I-I don't know... how long, mistress?"

"Since the moment I first saw you," Sakura replied. "I wanted you even back then, though I didn't know it yet."

She nibbled gingerly on Hinata's earlobe, lightly marking it. Then she licked the impressions of her teeth, making Hinata moan. Tugging on the young woman's panties, she ripped the waistband. They slid off loosely, following this, and landed in a heap about Hinata's ankles.

Ino continued to suckle on Hinata's breasts, switching from one to the other every half minute or so.

"Really? Even when we were children...?" Hinata murmured.

"I didn't know what it was back then, of course," Sakura said, cupping Hinata's nether cheeks, slipping a finger up to prod the rim of the Hyuuga's anus. The bluenette squeaked adorably, eyes going wide. "I just thought you were cute, that there was something secretly pretty about you. The others didn't notice... but I thought you were as beautiful as Ino, in your own way. Maybe it was your eyes that did it."

She planted a kiss on Hinata's cheek, swirling her fingertip playfully around the girl's asshole.

"Maybe it was your pale skin, or your dark hair."

She licked Hinata's cheek, pausing her finger atop the very rim of Hinata's anus and lightly pressing up against it.

"Or maybe it was your tits."

Her finger penetrated.

Hinata let out a girlish squeal, her rectum tightly clenching over Sakura's finger. The pinkette laughed in response, fingering Hinata's ass, and kissed the girl's nape, savoring the graceful curve of her neck. She nibbled on that smooth, soft skin, licking up a few beads of sweat.

"Yes," Sakura continued, "Even back then I could tell what a cow you were. You might have worn heavy clothes... but I could make out the swell. I wasn't blind. I wasn't stupid. Your breasts grew in before anyone else's, and they've kept growing nonstop for all these years. They're so _huge_. I'm a little jealous, to be frank."

She began thrusting more fervently, making Hinata gasp and groan. She reached around with her spare hand and cupped the mound of the girl's sex. It was drenched, soaking wet and burning hot.

"Of course..." Sakura continued idly. "These tits are mine now, anyways, aren't they? Every last inch of you belongs to me, Hinata-chan... And that's precisely what you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yes... Yes, it was! It is!" Hinata moaned. "I-I'm yours, mistress... I love you!"

Sakura smiled.

* * *

After another hard mission, and another lengthy after-action report, Team Seven adjourned and went their separate ways. Kakashi dismissed them with a nod and a wave, engrossed in one of his careworn _Icha Icha_ novels. Sakura said goodbye to Naruto and Sasuke, although she looked distracted.

All three of them were tired and sore, eager to get home and unwind. Even Kakashi seemed to have been slumping a little more than usual in exhaustion. He bade them farewell for the day, and they blearily returned the courtesy.

Then they parted ways.

Naruto and Sasuke headed for the latter's apartment. Sakura went to her love nest.

Kakashi went home.

* * *

"Welcome back, master, Naruto-kun!"

Haku's warmly chirped greeting met Naruto and Sasuke as soon as they stepped inside. The smell of cooking food wafted through the apartment, and everywhere they looked, they could see signs of him cleaning, tidying up and making sure that nothing got too dirty or dusty.

Sasuke mused that Haku was more like a proper wife than most of the women he knew.

"We're home," he said belatedly, wryly smiling. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

Naruto rubbed his stomach beside Sasuke, drooling and looking absolutely starved.

"What's cooking?" he wondered.

"Nothing much, master. And that's a surprise, Naruto!" came Haku's teasing tone. The young man drifted into the room, wearing an apron and nothing else. "But first things first. Do you boys want dinner, first, or a bath? Or maybe...?"

He trailed off suggestively, turning sideways and bending forward a little and sticking out his rear to emphasize the profile of his ass. Then he winked and clasped his hands before his chest, smiling with a lovely pink flush to his cheeks.

Sasuke grinned. Naruto leered.

"We'll have _you_ ," they said in answer.

Haku tittered.

* * *

"M-Mistress...! How was your mission?" Hinata squealed, gasping weakly as Sakura clapped a hand over her pubic mound. "D-Did it go well?"

Ino drifted over and hugged Sakura, mashing her breasts into the pinkette's side. She purred and kissed her mistress's cheek, face ruddy and eyes half-lidded. She wriggled her hips, grinding her posterior against Sakura's other hand.

"It was _horrible_ ," Sakura groaned, shaking her head. She probed Hinata's pussy with her middle finger, sliding it slowly up and down between her labia, inching it into the other girl's sex. "Absolutely miserable work."

She squeezed Ino's ass, fingered Hinata's pussy, and greeted both with a kiss on the lips. There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Sorry to hear that, mistress," Ino said, cooing sympathetically. "Do you want us to make it better for you?"

Hinata blushed, biting her lip and nodding in agreement with Ino, even as Sakura continued lazily fingering her.

"How would you do that, I wonder?" Sakura asked in a tone that screamed 'feigned innocence'.

Ino smiled and kissed Sakura back, cupping one of the pinkette's small but perky breasts through the cloth of her shirt. She thrust a tongue into Sakura's mouth.

Hinata grabbed a hold of Sakura's ass.

* * *

"Damn, I never get tired of this...!" Sasuke groaned happily, rocking his hips back and forth. His face was ruddy and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "You're so damn hot!"

_Slap, slap, slap._

Haku's torso rocked back and forth, the young man moaning lewdly. Sasuke thrust in and out of his ass, fucking him. Buttocks smacked the Uchiha's pelvis, his balls slapping Haku's thighs. Their bodies pressed together in the heat of the moment.

An apron lay discarded on the floor, tossed carelessly aside. Beneath Haku lay Naruto, who had a greedy mouthful of the servant's dick. The blond was groaning and blushing as he smacked his lips on Haku's shaft, slurping noisily.

Haku himself was likewise kissing the head of Naruto's dick, holding it still and licking up and down its length as Sasuke drove his manhood back and forth. The brown-eyed young man was redfaced and smiling, laving his tongue over Naruto's pulsing, blue-veined shaft.

Sasuke moaned, continuing to frenetically thrust in and out of Haku. He held tight onto the other boy's hips, squeezing them and digging his thumbs into firm, round buttocks. A perfectly shaped little tush rhythmically smacked his crotch as he fucked Haku, making him moan and groan into Naruto's cock.

Naruto, for his part, slurped lewdly on Haku's prick. His eyes rolled in their sockets, his whisker-marked face contorted into a wonderfully lewd _ahegao_ that no one could see, and his lips smacked noisily on Haku's stiff rod. He bucked his hips, silently begging Haku to take his length into his mouth.

The ice-user gladly complied, parting his lips and opening wide. He took a full third of Naruto's cock into his mouth in one go, moaning and rubbing his tongue over the velvety surface. He sucked Naruto's cock dutifully, and wriggled his hips and clenched his rectum to better stimulate his master's manhood.

* * *

Ino kissed her mistress deeply, kneading and groping a small, bare breast. She bucked her hips and ground a hot, soaking sex atop a sizable dildo. Smiling dreamily, she pinched Sakura's nipple and swirled their tongues in a sultry tango.

Hinata rode Sakura's hand, three fingers thrusting up her pussy. She moaned in bliss and arched her back, mashing her enormous bosom against her mistress's side and kneading her firm ass with gentle-fist precision.

Sakura reveled in the sensation of their bodies against hers. They were slick with sweat and slaver, kissing and licking and nibbling any part they could reach. Arousal drenched their loins, seeping onto the floor in a fragrant mess.

Ino kneaded the pert flesh of Sakura's teat, rolling the stiff and puffy nipple between her fingers. She pinched it and dug nails into the skin of her mistress's chest, drawing thinly scored line over the ruddy mounds in her excitement.

Hinata bucked her hips, feeling Sakura flick her clitoris and scissor her fingers inside her cunt. She moaned, gushing nectar, and pushed chakra out through her fingers, fingering the rim of Sakura's anus and hitting select tenketsu in her heavenly ass.

Sakura moaned, feeling herself nearing the brink. Her eyes went wide and she screamed out in pure bliss.

"YES! YES! OH, GOD, YES! FUUUUCK...! I'M..."

* * *

Sasuke gasped, his pace increasing. He could feel the pressure building in his loins. His breath was heavy, labored, frantic, heart hammering in his chest, racing, thumping, pounding—

"Ah...! Haku! Naruto! You GUUUYS...!" he gasped.

Sweat poured down his frame. He felt thrills of pleasure jolting through his body. He dug into Haku's hips, ramming his phallus fast and deep into his ass. Naruto and Haku moaned and squirmed, continuing to eagerly suck each other off.

He could feel them on the edge.

"Yes, ohh...!" Sasuke moaned, shuddering and arching his back. "I love you... I LOVE YOU BOTH! OHHH! YES, YES, I THINK I'M...!

_**"...COMING!"** _

In an instant, on opposite ends of Konoha, six young men and women shared in the bliss of orgasm. They came at once, all of them, simultaneous ecstasy shared among them all.

Such was the heat of their passions.

It was the mirror image of a crimson wheel. Three in one, and three in the other. Opposing in so many ways, yet ever synchronizing, ever in unison, ever tied one to the other.

Such was the nature of _sharingan_.

It really was the beginning of a beautiful garden.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This may just barely be the longest oneshot I've ever written. But this fic was a request from an acquaintance, and something something I'm too sleepy to remember what I was going to say here.
> 
> Well, whatever. I wonder how many people will enjoy this? Yaoi and yuri fandoms don't really seem to intersect that much outside of small circles.
> 
> Updated: 7-22-15
> 
> TTFN and R&R!
> 
> – — ❤


End file.
